


The Call

by MueraRashaye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/pseuds/MueraRashaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had expected this call from the time that horrifically familiar face appeared in the news. No matter the changes wrought by Nero, Khan Noonien Singh would always remain one very dangerous man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

He had been waiting for this call.

He heard about the attack on London and the attack on Star Fleet headquarters at the same time. He had never regretted turning down the position at the Academy more than when he heard the news of Christopher Pike’s death in the latter attack.

The face was impossible to forget. Had he seen the pictures of the man responsible for London, he would not have rested until he had told Jim, Pike, _someone_ who knew of him everything he knew about the man. Not everything which had occurred, no, Jim would not respond rationally to hearing about how that encounter played out, but that he was as dangerous as a Borg Queen and twice as cunning.

Khan Noonien Singh. No matter what they encountered—alternate versions of themselves, strange creatures of no definition, rogue Klingon-Romulan allied pirates, time traveling by complete accident with the barest clue how to get home—Khan stood out in his mind as the most dangerous encounter they had ever faced. It wasn’t just his super-human capabilities and tendency to crush enemy’s skulls, it wasn’t even his remarkable ability for strategy.

It was his powerful love and loyalty for his people that was the most dangerous. It lured you in, let you think he wasn’t so different after all, he was just misunderstood, he was capable of love, so he was trustworthy.

When he met the mirror-verse version of his Jim and was able to quietly compare him to Khan, he would admit to surprise at the almost simpering nature of the mirror-verse version. He had expected any James Kirk tempered by any less empathy to turn out exactly like Khan, but more frightening for his at times unnatural luck.

So yes. He had been waiting for this call.

He didn’t know who would be calling him, Jim or his own counterpart or even Doctor McCoy. But he knew they would call, and he knew what he would say.

Khan Noonien Singh was the most dangerous, lethal man they had ever encountered. And he was only defeated at great cost.

He would withhold the temptation to urge them to simply kill the man. Snap his neck. Throw him unprotected into vacuum. Crush his windpipe and spinal column before setting him on _fire._

No. This timeline may have only deviated twenty years ago, but ripples of change spread both backwards and forwards. He would not let his emotions interfere any further, not for something as petty and human as vengeance.

The image solidified on his terminal and he looked away from the corner where he contemplated Khan’s demise, instead turning to take another look at the Enterprises’ bridge. No Chekov, and more worryingly, no Jim.

But he had been expecting this call, and would not deviate from his purpose.

“Mr. Spock.”

“Mr. Spock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this out of my head. I finally saw the movie STiD yesterday and this blurb would not go away. Hope it meets your approval.


End file.
